Bet You Can't
by DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: Glenn and Maggie have made a bet that Glenn is determined not to lose. M for all the good reasons. PLEASE READ


**Hello, one and all. If you already follow me, then you know I have a Supernatural/Doctor Who fic and a Sherlock fic that I should be working on, but I thought of this idea a long time ago and I just now decided to write it, so enjoy. Oh, and this is set in the second season when everyone is living in the house. **

_ I never should've made that bet_, Glenn thought tiredly as he gathered corn from the sixth row of vegetables, sweat pouring down his face in the midday heat.

After spending all morning feeding and cleaning up after the horses and pigs and chickens and then going to collect crops, Glenn was ready to just lie down and not move for two days, but he still had to gather eth rest of the crops, gather the apples and peaches, clean the horses, and collect water if he wanted to win the bet. The thought occurred to him for about the tenth time why it was so important to win. Was it really so bad if Maggie topped him? Did being 'a man' really matter that much? Was it really worth the pain and exhaustion of this?

He ran his dry tongue over his even drier lips, again wishing that Maggie had allowed him a bottle of water. But part of their deal was that he had to do her chores the way _she _did them, which meant no water until he was done.

He groaned in frustration, pain, and exhaustion as he put an ear of corn into the basket on his arm. He took his baseball cap off and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, trying to tell himself it would be over soon. He looked back at the porch and saw Maggie sitting comfortably in the shade and sipping iced tea. With a playful smile, she finger-waved at him and beckoned with her head for him to join her, knowing that he knew that he couldn't without losing the bet.

Making a face at her, he turned back to what he was doing, feeling sweat on his neck, face, chest, armpits, and back. He took a deep breath, tried to think happy thoughts, and plunged back into his work.

Two vegetable rows and an apple tree later, Glenn heard someone behind him and turned to see Rick approaching him, concern on his face.

"Glenn, how long you been out here?" he asked without preamble.

"Umm, about four hours, I think," Glenn replied, including the hours he'd been with the animals, but still working and sweating.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit so you don't get heat stroke?" Rick suggested, gesturing toward the big, inviting house.

Glenn resolutely pushed away the temptation presented by shade, water, and relaxation and said, "Nah, I'm good. Don't really have that much left to do anyway."

"Why are you out here, anyway?" Rick asked as Glenn continued his work, using a stool for the apples he couldn't reach. "I thought all this farm stuff was Maggie's job."

"Oh, it-it is, but we, umm, we made a bet that I couldn't do her chores."

"What do you get if you win?" Rick asked curiously.

Glenn froze, an apple in his hand, and tried to ignore the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Umm, n-nothing much," he stammered, mentally cursing his inability to lie. "J-just, umm…Nothing much."

"Glenn?" Rick prodded, smiling at the younger man's awkwardness.

"We decided that the winner gets to…top," Glen admitted quickly, his face and ears burning from embarrassment.

Rick chuckled a bit before regaining his composure and trying to sound serious. "Well, that's definitely an interesting bet."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry," Rick assured. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," Glenn sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna go back to Lori."

"Yeah, yeah. Umm, good," Glenn said, going back to his fruit collecting.

"Good luck with that bet," Rick said encouragingly.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay. I give. You win," Glenn panted about an hour later, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, his entire body shaking and feeling like rubber from the unforgiving sun.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked from the table where she was cutting up peaches, a superior smile on her face.

"I'm sure," Glenn panted, holding onto the doorframe to keep himself from falling to the floor.

"How much do you have left to do?" Maggie asked as Patricia looked at them curiously.

"Fill up…six other water buckets and…and clean the horses," Glenn said in exhaustion, his hair soaked with sweat, shirt sticking to his torso like a wetsuit, baseball cap loose in his fingers.

"You only got two buckets of water?" Maggie's voice was a bit mocking, a playful smile on his face.

"I was working for, like, five hours and it…it's like a hundred degrees." Glenn's legs finally gave out and he slid to the floor, his arms sprawled out by his sides.

"Ohh," Maggie said, a kind of playful pity in her voice as she knelt beside him and began petting his sweaty hair. "Poor baby."

Glenn just groaned in response, unable to really move anything.

"I'm gonna go finish my chores, you go relax, and I'll see you tonight," Maggie said affectionately before giving Glenn a peck on his temple and going to finish her chores.

Later that night, Maggie snuck out of the house and jogged over to a tent that Glenn had set up earlier. He had made sure to pitch the tent far enough away so that no one would hear them from the house or the former campsite, resulting in Maggie being a bit out of breath when she arrived.

She slipped her shoes and socks off, unzipped the entrance and crawled inside, zipping it shut behind her.

"You know, I really regret making that bet," Glenn told her, sitting cross-legged and leaning back on his hands, a smile on his face.

"Why? 'Cause I wore you out before I even got to play with you?" Maggie asked sexily, her Southern twang sending shivers down Glenn's spine.

"Oh, I am far from worn out," he managed to say while Maggie removed his shoes and socks.

"We'll see about that," Maggie said, sitting herself on Glenn's lap, her hands on the back of his head and neck. She pressed her lips eagerly to Glenn's running her tongue across his lower lip in a request for permission. Glenn opened his mouth a bit and Maggie's tongue immediately pushed it open wider and invade, stroking every part of his mouth and rubbing against his tongue.

Glenn sat up straight and wrapped his arms around Maggie's torso, shoving his hands under her shirt, needing to feel her skin against his. She pulled away just long enough to remove their shirts before reconnecting their mouths. She trailed kisses along his jawline and down to his neck, where she nipped and sucked at the soft skin. He moaned in pleasure, clutching almost desperately and pulling Maggie closer to him while she slowly ran her hand down his torso, pinching his nipples in the process, and slipped it in between his legs.

With fumbling fingers, Glenn unhooked Maggie's bra and she quickly threw it to the other side of the tent before going back to sucking Glenn's neck and squeezing his rock-hard erection. One arm still around her torso, he moved his other hand to her left breast and gently and delicately caressed it before squeezing it, being careful not to hurt her. Maggie moaned against Glenn's neck and used both hands to undo his belt and unzip his jeans, quickly pushing one hand into his jeans and underwear while using the other to push at the remainder of his clothing. He straightened his legs and helped her to remove his pants and underwear, moaning loudly in pleasure at the feel of Maggie's hand on his dick.

"Oh, god, Maggie," he panted, moving his hand from her breast to her tight ass and using the other to keep himself from falling backwards. He tried to use one hand to undo her belt and jeans and had her belt undone when she stood up, removed both her jeans and her underwear and knelt down in front of Glenn, her pupils dilated, cheeks flushed, breathing labored. She slowly moved forward, put one hand on the side of Glenn's neck, and began kissing him lovingly and intimately.

She pulled away after a bit and rooted around in Glenn's backpack for a bit before she found what they needed. She ripped open a condom wrapper and gently slipped it onto Glenn before slowly guiding him onto his back. She got in between his thin legs and sucked him off for a bit, causing him to moan and gasp in ecstasy. When he was sufficiently hard and hot, she sat up, positioned herself over him, their faces level, and looked down to guide his dick into her throbbing pussy.

Both of them moaned and sighed and gasped in pleasure as Maggie moved on top of Glenn, his hands on her back and ass, her hands in his hair and on his neck, forearms on the floor. After a while, Glenn moved his mouth from Maggie's and kissed down her neck and chest, with her leaning up to make it easier for him, eventually taking her nipple into his mouth. She arched her back, forcing Glenn deeper into her, and moaned while he sucked and gently bit her, her nerves on fire, hormones gushing through her body and short-circuiting her brain.

Glenn bucked his hips, hitting a particularly pleasing spot in Maggie, and she pushed him off of her breast, reconnecting their mouths and moving herself on him faster and faster, the friction building inside both of them.

"Oh, god, Maggie, oh, god," Glenn gasped before tensing up just as Maggie also tensed up and briefly stopped breathing as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, her mind exploding with white fire.

When she eventually came to her senses, she saw Glenn sweating and panting beneath her, their foreheads pressed together, both of their bodies shaking. They lay like that for a while, tiredly kissing and smiling at each other, before Maggie shakily pushed herself off of Glenn and collapsed beside him. He pulled off the used condom and tiredly tossed it to the other side of the tent as Maggie curled up beside him.

"You wanna go again?" she asked peacefully as he lay on his back, breathing heavily.

"Used up the rest of my energy this morning," Glenn said tiredly, turning his head to look contentedly at her, reaching up a hand to stroke her face.

"Oh, so you _are _worn out," she teased, running her fingers across his chest.

"_Now _I am," he said happily, intertwining the fingers of his free hand with hers.

"Well, tomorrow we'll just have to make sure you get plenty of rest during the day."

"I love you," Glenn said intently.

"I love you too," Maggie said with the same seriousness.

Maggie moved over and put her head on Glenn's chest, one arm curled beneath her chin, the other across his torso. He wrapped on arm around her back and grabbed a blanket with the other, sufficiently covering them as they drifted off to sleep.

**Wow, that was raunchy. I ship these two so hard that I just had to do this. But it was my first hetero fanfic, so if it sucked, sorry. Please comment and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
